Life Is A Waterfall
by Azayaka Kiryu
Summary: ALSO NAMED RESIDENTLY EVIL! Mastermind has turned good, and is experimenting with a specimen that will bring Knux from the dead. But, the substance becomes corrupt, and after some of it gets loose, Ryke, Draith, Shyne, and the rest have to find out what's
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

This title contains explicit content. These contents might include nudity, blood and gore, violence, use of drugs, and more blood and gore. If some things offend you, then reading this may not be a great idea. Sonic and friends are copyright Sega, Draith copyright draith500, and any other character mentioned is copyright Icy Shayde (that's me). IF ANYONE VIOLATES ICY SHAYDE'S COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL, I WILL SUE YOUR ASS OFF!

* * *

This is one of few or _the _only story of it's kind.

………………………………………………………………………….

The first two chaps are EXTREMELY short...

* * *

CHAPTER 1

A police officer paced back and forth in the restaurant with a cheeseburger in hand. He was inadvertently talking on a radio transmitter with another officer. There were few people in the restaurant, which was typical for a Wednesday afternoon. Everybody was most hardest at work on this day, and it seemed to pass slowly. The kids were off at school, too. Anyone that didn't have a job would sit at home or go out to eat. The few people that were at this restaurant were quiet and subtle, and there were only two employees working. Luckily, they were the chef and cashier. The man at the counter turned his head towards the back as soon as he heard a knock at a door in the back room. The officer looked at him. "What's wrong, Jess?" The young man looked at the cop.

"I think the Redrod guy is here. He must have our new supply of buns and mayonnaise." He started walking back to the back, along with the chef. The cop finished his burger and leaned on the wall. A few seconds later he heard a scream. He looked towards the back.

"Jeff? Norton? You guys alright?" He heard another scream, and he jumped the counter and headed towards the back. The screaming stopped. He opened the metal door that lead to the storage room to find Jeff and Norton on the ground being consumed by three weird people. The officer yelled. "What? Holy shit! Get off of him!" He drew his gun. The guy nearest him looked slowly up from his feast on Jeff and looked at the officer. The thing had white eyes, light orangish-green skin, a few scars on its face, and you could see its veins. Some of the skin was tore off, and there were holes in its shirt and jeans that looked like giant scars. It looked like it had been gutted. Surely the thing had to be dead. It wasn't human. It slowly stood up and started walking towards the cop. "No! Back away now! Get away, you weird ass freak!" The zombie just moaned and came towards the cop as he let off a few shots. The zombie fell, but every zombie, including Jeff, was now coming at him. He couldn't fend them off, and they started to rip his flesh apart and blood was pouring from his body. The zombies fed on the cop as the corpse of Norton just lay there, missing its small intestine, heart, and throat.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

- - - - - -

It was 9:30 p.m., and night had set. A black Mazda was the only car in sight in the forest it was driving through. It was going a decent 50 miles per hour on the two way dirt road. It had the windows down with the music on, and the two characters inside were new to this city. They were going to Angel City to meet Draith, a long time friend of the male. As Julien-K played 'What I'm Made Of' of the CD player, the female spoke. "Honestly, Ryke, you really think he's the exact same as he was four years ago?" Ryke smiled and looked at his sister.

"Yeah, I am. He still had that 'This is bull shit' tone in his voice, and he still called me Ricky. And he called you Shin." Shyne shook her head at her brother's comment.

"I have a feeling that tells me you two are gonna be just like you were back then. Damn, the people change, but everyone I have to do with stands still." Ryke laughed and reached into the backseat, pulling up two small circular devices. Shyne rolled her eyes. "Come on Ryke, you're not going to wear those as soon as you see him, are you?" Ryke put one on the hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel. He pushed a few buttons and twisted the device clockwise, then pulled it back (cocked it).

"Yep." The song changed to Bloodhound Gang's 'No Hard Feelings'. The siblings were quiet and listened to the music as Ryke steered down the road. Ryke looked to the right, where he saw a very disturbing figure limping towards the car with its arms out. He looked at the thing and stopped. He looked at Shyne. "God, the people here are gonna be weird as hell." He opened the door and stood up. "Hey! You need help? You know you're… bleeding from… the neck…" As the figure came within twenty feet of him, he saw it's white eyes and heard it's drizzling moans. He hopped in the car and took off. As Shyne looked back, she spoke.

"That guy looked like a zombie! He took quite a beating from whatever bit him!" Ryke shivered. He stared intently ahead.

"Freak." He picked up speed and passed a few bodies that had been tore open, revealing the insides- or what would have been insides. They nearly threw up as they approached the city. Ryke flew through the streets of the town, noticing barely any people around. Shyne frowned even deeper.

"What in the… hell?" Ryke continued to drive until he reached the Ice Cream Shop, where he was supposed to meet Draith.

"Of course, he's not here." Shyne smiled.

"Well, Ryke, it looks like he hasn't changed." Just as they got out of the car, Draith Came out of the store, another weird freak following him. He turned around and swung at the thing with his hoverboard and knocked its head off. Ryke noticed the board.

"Nope. Not a bit." Draith turned around to see Ryke and Shyne looking at him like he was a zombie. He walked up to Ryke and high fived him.

"Sup Rykester?" He noticed he only had one of his cannons on. He smiled. "You lose one?" Ryke shook his head and pulled the other cannon out of the car. Draith laughed and looked at Shyne. "Shiny. The bitch. You haven't changed either." Shyne smiled and winked.

"You got that right." She hit him on the back on his head. "And bitchier than ever." Draith rubbed his head in pain.

"Yeah, I can tell." Ryke looked at Draith.

"What in the hell are these freaks?" He pointed to the body. Draith sweatdropped.

"Uh, yeah. Bad time for y'all to show up cuz, uh… we're having a little problem with zombies…" The siblings flipped out.

"WITH WHAT?" Draith nodded.

"Yeah. They've been increasing massively ever since a guy at Salaman's Drive-Thru Restaurant reported one of them ate an officer, some of the customers, and the two staff members." Shyne hiccupped. Ryke frowned.

"Where did they come from?" Draith shrugged.

"I don't know. But you better prepare those cannons, you're gonna need them."


	3. Chapter 3

Sry its been a long time since I've updated this. Anyway, some blood and gore here.

* * *

Draith, Ryke, and Shyne were riding down the street, looking at all the crashed cars, the parked ones, a few zombies here and there, and people with different organs ripped out. Draith stared at a cat that was bleeding all over and had white eyes. Shyne flinched and looked at Draith in the back seat. "Where in the hell did this virus come from?" Draith shrugged.

"I don't think anybody knows." Ryke drove by a small store and suddenly stopped. Draith hit his head on the back of Ryke's seat. "OW! What in the hell are you thinking?" Ryke backed up a bit. He got out of the car. Draith rolled his window down. "NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ryke pointed to the store.

"This building looks like it hasn't been touched, besides that car in the wall." The car was a blue Ford, stuck between the window and the entrance, blocking the door and part of the window, and burning like hell due to the fact that it was on fire. Shyne frowned.

"Doesn't look like you're going in there, there's no door." Ryke put his hands in front of him and made the cannons extend past his wrist. He then shot two balls of hot lead into the part of the window that remained, making a way in. He withdrew the cannons back to his forearm and jumped in the window. Shyne followed, avoiding the fire as much as possible, and Draith stayed by the window to watch the entrance. Ryke and Shyne saw bodies all over this place, which was a restaurant. There was excess blood everywhere, and there was a zombie eating one of the bodies. Ryke shot it straight in the face and in the chest. Shyne walked over to a dead police officer and picked up his radio. There were a few bullets around him, but no gun. She checked his pockets just in case, and found nothing but a wallet. She opened it and read the card.

_Officer Bryant Hammond_

_Angel City Police Department - A.C.P.D._

_Highway Patrol_

_Officer ID: 2319_

She put the wallet in her pocket after finding a twenty in the hammock and caught up with Ryke, who was behind the counter, which was stained with blood. She jumped over it with him. He stopped and looked around.

"Judging by the donuts, I think this would be a donut shop."

"Uh, yeah! Probably!" Draith yelled from the window in the most mocking way he could. Ryke shook his head and walked into the kitchen, Shyne following. There were rows of shelves, which contained donuts. There were a few bodies back here, most of them with their livers, intestines, and hearts ripped out. There was blood everywhere. Shyne gagged in her mouth as she went past the bodies. Ryke threw his arms out and drew his cannons quickly, scaring Shyne.

"What are you doing?" Shyne asked. Ryke looked around.

"I heard movement." They each looked around at the dead bodies and in every corner of the restaurant. They inched forward, scanning every inch as they went. Then suddenly, Shyne jumped. Ryke looked at the zombie clinging on to her leg and shot it. It quit moving. Shyne noticed that the shot went straight through the heart. Then the two heard a screech and a gunshot. They turned in the direction of the gunshot. "Draith, you ok?"

"Yeah." Shyne stood there.

"What was that screech?" They heard Draith's gun being reloaded.

"A cat. The same one we saw earlier. Apparently, cats can be infected, too." Shyne shook her head in disgust. Ryke grabbed her arm and tugged in the direction of the back door. She tagged along as Ryke led, the two looking over their surroundings for any possible survivors. Ryke walked up to the back door and jumped at the sound of gunfire. He flinched and turned to the entrance. "Draith! That you?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! One of them across the street, nothing big!" Ryke nodded and opened the back door, which led to an alley. He carefully stepped out and looked left, where three zombies caught sight of his head and came running towards them. The two retreated and shut the door. They turned and made way to the window, where Draith was waiting. "You two done?" Ryke nodded and withdrew his cannons and exited the building. Shyne followed, her weapon still in hand. They each got in the car, Ryke driving. He pulled away from the building with Draith shooting a zombie that had somehow found it's way to the restaurant. Draith pulled a few shots as they drove off, and he hit the car, which exploded in the building, knocking rubble into the street. He cocked his 4/5th. As they drove down the street, a few zombies were visible, but some just stood there. Ryke shook his hair and stared seriously down the road.

"This town… not exactly a good first impression, if I say so myself." Draith bowed his head.

"I'm sorry guys. I mean, the night you come you're immediately dragged into a war between living and nonliving." Ryke shook his head.

"Sorry? Hell, this is gonna be _better _than it will be boring! Nothing like this ever happens in Metropolis!" Shyne looked back at Draith.

"Yeah! Sitting at home is nothing compared to fighting dead people in a new city!" Draith reached into one of his strap pockets to check for ammunition. He looked out the window and smiled. He then shifted towards the door.

"Let me out." Ryke looked in the rear view.

"Let you out?" Ryke stopped, letting Draith out of the car. He took the large board off of his back and pushed a button, making it glow and buzz lightly. He hopped on and started riding down the street, then made his way back to the car. Ryke and Shyne looked on in confusion. Draith noted their confused looks.

"It's a hoverboard. Long story." Ryke nodded and took the CD out of the CD player and put it in his case. Draith turned to take off again, Ryke following.

- - - - - -

They had been driving for a while, until Draith stopped at an old building. Ryke stopped the car and got out. "What's going on here?" Shyne got out and stretched. Draith opened the building door.

"There were survivors, and the basement of this place is where they are hiding." Draith walked in, Shyne following. Ryke glanced down the road at an oncoming zombie.

'If these things eat humans… they'll sure as hell follow me in here.' He drew his cannons and blew the zombies (now there were 2) to hell, then walked inside. There was a row of benches around the room, a few rooms to the left, a few windows here and there, a snack bar in the far right corner, and a few other random and normal things that existed. He looked around, confused.

"There isn't anywhere a basement could be!" As soon as he said this, he heard a whistle. He looked towards the snack bar.

"Come on, Ryke! Before those zombies see you!" Ryke rolled his eyes.

"Odd place for an underground hideout, but yay." He nodded and ran to the bar. As he did so, what looked like a dog ran past the window. Except, something was odd about it. He walked back to the window to see what the thing was, but saw nothing. He shrugged and followed Draith to the back of the kitchen, which was packed with boxes and shelves of various spices and other canned or packaged foods. Draith walked over to a small trapdoor in the right corner and opened it, going down. The siblings followed. The stairs were actually kinda long, but they still reached the bottom. Shyne and Ryke looked around. The room was large, unusually large for such a small building. There were people everywhere, maybe 50 people. Not very many, to say the least. The room was dimly lit by around 20 torches, and had two ceiling fans with the lights turned off. This confused Ryke. Shyne grabbed Draith's shirt before he could walk away.

"Why aren't there very many people here?" Draith pushed her hand off of him and sneezed.

"Because this is a very big city, and there are a large amount of people there. A lot are dead, and a few areas of the city have not yet been reached… we think. Others had just found somewhere else to hide." She looked at a few people carrying a dead person into another room.

"What happened to that guy?" she asked. Draith looked towards the guys just before they rounded the corner.

"Some of the people had been bitten when they were brought down here, so I guess when you get bitten you eventually become a zombie, if they don't eat all of you. When they become a zombie in this particular area, we put them down. Or at least try to." Shyne gagged, once again, in her mouth. Ryke was still staring at the fans.

"Any just why don't you turn the lights on?" Draith looked at the lights.

"Energy bill." Ryke looked at him with a mixed confused/amused look, then started laughing. Shyne rolled her eyes and started to walk around. Draith looked at the confused Ryke until he heard someone talking to him.

"Hey, Draith!" He turned to see Tails walking towards him. He smiled.

"Hey, Tails! Where's Sonic?" Tails pointed to the stairs.

"He still isn't back from looking for survivors. And Thystan, Frynic, and Kari went to search, also." Draith nodded and looked still at Tails.

"What have you found out about this 'thing' so far?" Tails started walking to the back of the room.

"Some things that are small, but might help. Here, come to the lab and I'll show you!" Draith followed him. Ryke stopped laughing, interested in their conversation, and walked up besides Draith. Draith looked forward.

"You going to take a glance, too?" Ryke shrugged.

"I don't know anybody here but you, Shyne, and this little fox so far, and I'd like to be of some note to what this outbreak was caused by." Draith gave a look of approval and agreement. Tails opened a door, revealing a decent sized room, with all kinds of technology, a few computers, and a dead body in a large chamber. Ryke scratched his head. "Just why do they keep this under an old building?" Tails looked at him.

"You must be Ryke." Ryke nodded and stuck his hand out.

"And you, Tails." Tails nodded.

"Yup." Tails walked over to a large control panel, talking all informational like he usually does. "All this stuff comes from my place at the Mystic Ruins. It's not safe there now, due to the given circumstances, so I took the time to run it all here. A very long trip actually." Ryke smiled.

"So you must be the Einstein here, huh?" Tails nodded.

"Damn straight." Draith walked up to Tails.

"Let's see what you got." Tails nodded and pushed a button. He walked over to the opening of the chamber, bobbing his head and singing.

"Gonna get in the car with a smile and the burn-"

"That I put on my arm the day you went away girl and I probably won't come back around again…" Tails looked to Ryke, surprised.

"You know that song?" Ryke smiled.

"Yeah. That band is the best I've heard." Tails smiled.

"That's awesome! No one around here likes them…. I'm the only." Ryke laughed and winked.

"Not no more." Tails nodded and motioned to Draith to come over. Ryke and Draith both came over and stood next to Tails, ready to hear the info.

* * *

Does anyone know the song thats there? If you do tell me. I hope I'm not the only fan of this band.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

……………………………………………………………………...

Tails pointed to the upper left side of the body's neck, where many purple and yellow imprints of teeth were. Besides that, there was a big hole where the creatures had eaten through him. Draith shook his head. Tails started explaining the incident. "First of all, this particular person was bitten very first in the neck, or so the analysis shows. The creatures always bite the neck first, according to the fact that every body I've seen has been first noted to have a hole in the neck." Ryke looked at the person's eyes, which were closed, then back to the neck. He then nodded.

"So the neck must have something that attracts the zombies." Tails shook his head.

"I don't know, but that might be it." Draith stepped away.

"And the ones that get bitten and survive usually become one!" Ryke stepped away also at Draith's comment. Tails shook his head.

"No. This one won't. its heart is missing." Tails nodded to where the heart and liver would have been. The two others stepped back up. Ryke pointed at the corpse.

"But this one only had its heart, liver, and what looks like half of his damned neck taken. But others have appendixes, spleens, throats, stomachs…" Tails acknowledged this with an 'I know that' kind of nod.

"But, the zombies seem to have different cravings… and I'm working on finding what zombies like what body parts." Draith cocked his head.

"But there are thousands of people! How can you figure what they eat by sitting in here? And, all of them are different! You're just playing with a black hole!" Tails looked at Draith, unimpressed.

"I've done things harder than this, and you know it." Draith shrugged and walked over to a small refrigerator. He opened it and grabbed a Pepsi and walked back over to Tails and Ryke. Ryke pointed out a random object.

"And the zombies are missing their skin, too." Tails shook his head.

"No. I've discovered that when one becomes a zombie, the body system changes it's functions, and the body absorbs most of it's skin for nutritional and structural support. There is, in fact, a very, very thin sheet of skin left, but not enough to cover the veins. For some odd reason, they produce a pale-ish blue layer of skin under the veins and minor muscles." Draith swallowed another drink of Pepsi.

"So that's why they appear to be blue." Tails nodded.

"Yes, but I can't figure out how it works… it seems that these things were created." Draith frowned.

"You sure they're not just aliens?" Tails shook his head and walked over to the control system and pushed a button. The door to the chamber opened and the body slowly inserted itself back into the chamber. Tails then walked over to another body on a table, surrounded by shelves of various test tubes (ya know, like a mad scientist movie, except not as many). There were three injection needles and three different test tubes with different substances inside them next to the body. Ryke gave a look of impression. Tails put on some gloves, a gas mask, and a lab coat that was stained in blood. Draith laughed a little. Tails looked toward him.

"If you think this is funny, you'll conduct the experiment." Draith snickered a little more and Ryke hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow, you bastard!" Ryke looked back at the body.

"Then shut the hell up. Unlike you, I'm interested in what your friend here has to say." Draith looked at Ryke for a minute then turned his attention towards Tails. Tails lifted the goggles and mouth cover on the mask.

"I've been working on a cure to the infection as well." Draith nodded.

"No luck there." Tails agreed with Draith.

"Nope. No luck. But I might have a way to dismantle the bodily system." At this time, Ynaffit walked in the lab. Tails smiled. Ynaffit swished her hair.

"I would kiss and hug you, but I don't want blood all over me." Tails rolled his eyes, then turned to his experiment. He picked up one of the vials that contained a greenish blue substance. He poured it on a fresh, un-bloody patch of skin, and it burned right through. Ynaffit crossed her arms.

"That looks like an acid, pH of higher than normal." Tails shook his head.

"No." He pulled out a large gallon container from under the table. "Windshield Cleaner." Ryke cocked his head. "The zombies all go through a bodily chemical reaction that ensues between the heart and lungs, and a minor fraction of the brain. The heart becomes stronger, much stronger, and can pump blood less furiously, reducing the case of a heart attack. Actually, no, completely eliminating a heart attack." Draith poked the thing's head.

"So, they can't die naturally?" Tails shook his head.

"Yes, they can. The lungs become less useful, being that the skin has been eaten, and the body takes in oxygen through the muscles. Without oxygen, the body immediately starts to use its heart to release oxygen from the blood, so they can basically breathe no matter what. And the part of the brain that undergoes the reaction… it's the part that controls the pain." Ryke looked at Draith, who spoke.

"So they don't feel pain?" Tails looked at the body.

"No. They do. Just… in an unnatural way. I can't figure it out. If the heart and brain still work, there's got to be some sort of way for pain. And their muscles and organs toughen by twenty times the strength of human organs and muscles, making them harder to kill." Tails punched the body, which only made a quiet thunk. Ryke threw his arms up in annoyance.

"Great. We've got painless, hungry, and almost immortal freaks running around trying to wipe us out. So much for a vacation?" Draith laughed as he took another drink of his Pepsi.

"You must really be pissed. Well, sucks for you!" Ryke looked at Draith with a angered face.

"I don't see you showing any agreement to beat these things!" Draith shrugged.

"I kick ass, and you know it. Now that I'm here, they'll be gone in no time!" Ynaffit sighed.

"Draith, you suck. Nobody wants to talk to you." Draith turned to Ynaffit, who smiled.

"Yea. At least I'm not a slut." Ynaffit got pissed / annoyed.

"Oh my, what will I do! Well, at least I'm a slut with a guy." She hugged Tails. Draith threw his Pepsi down.

"THAT'S IT! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR COMEBACKS TOD-" Tails stepped in front of Draith.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DRAITH! PICK YOUR FUCKING PEPSI UP BEFORE IT STAINS THE FLOOR!" Tails sighed and took to taking the substances and mixing them. Draith shook his head. Ryke, who was laughing his ass off this whole time, walked towards the door.

"I think we should leave, Draith." Draith kicked the towel he had cleaned the Pepsi with and walked out.


End file.
